Tyler to the Rescue
" |image= |number=Season 1, Episode 8a (#115) |airdate=April 27, 2006 |sister episode="Shrinky Pinky" |previous="Pinky and the New Teacher" |next="Shrinky Pinky" }} " " is an episode of from the first season. *Pinky Dinky Doo *Tyler Dinky Doo *Mr. Guinea Pig *Mommy Dinky Doo *Daddy Dinky Doo *Gorilla *Madam Curl "When Pinky is captured by a giant ape, it's Tyler's turn to rescue her!" Tyler can't open the lid of a peanut butter jar. Tyler wakes up feeling kind of strange. He accidentally knocks a toy down and searches under the bed to get it. Suddenly, he picks up his bed! Tyler then realizes that he gained superpowers in his sleep. Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Mommy Dinky Doo is making breakfast. She makes pancakes with extra-sticky syrup. She tosses one to Daddy Dinky Doo, but it falls on the kitchen floor. But, due to the super-sticky syrup on it, the pancake is stuck to the floor. Tyler then rushes into the kitchen and pulls the pancake off of the floor, not knowing he pulled the piece of the floor that was still stuck to the pancake. His family is flabbergasted at his actions. Pinky decides that if Tyler has gotten superpowers, then he would need to look like a superhero. So Tyler wears a A. Dead skunk B. Fish C. Superhero mask The answer is C, a superhero mask. Pinky then finds a cape for Tyler to wear. Now he is a true superhero. Then they hear a cry for "help". They look outside and see that a woman has lost control of her roller skates. So Super Tyler and his sidekick, Ultra Guinea Pig, rush over to help the woman. The woman skates uncontrollably over to the beauty shop. The lady who owns the shop sees the woman and shields her eyes. Super Tyler lifts the shop. The woman on roller skates thanks Tyler and leaves. A flabbergasted beauty shop owner is now very pleased with Tyler. Tyler then wonders where Pinky is. Then Tyler sees Pinky going for a ride in the clutch of a big ape! Tyler thinks his big sister is in trouble. But Pinky isn't in trouble, she just wants to play with her new friend. Super Tyler tries to save Pinky from the ape by trying to beat him in an arm-wrestling match. When he loses, a flabbergasted Tyler has to think big. Tyler decides to take the big ape to the beauty shop so he can get a haircut to look just like Pinky. Tyler decides with his big sister's help, he can get the lid off of the peanut butter jar perfectly. flabbergasted *Who said this? *Who is this? *This is the 3rd episode to play "Who said this?". *This is the 4th episode to play "Who is this?". *"Who is this?" suddenly turns into "Tyler to the Rescue" music. *This is the gorilla's appearance. *During game time, Pinky, Tyler, and Mr. Guinea Pig all say "Cheese please!". *Pinky and Tyler are skating backwards and they end the game without jumping. *This is the first episode in which Tyler sings the Think Big! song instead of Pinky. *This is the first superhero-themed episode. The second would be in "Tyler's Super Family". Category:Episodes Category:Full-length episodes Category:Superhero episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes with Who Said This Category:Episodes with Who Is This